


If You Say So

by HunterMay18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, I cried writing this, Sad, Will probably make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you say so," were the last words spoken. The last words that left Luke's lips before he passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Say So

**Author's Note:**

> sort of based off the song, If You Say So by Lea Michele. 
> 
> sort of, not really edited. I just couldn't look at it anymore, will edit later.

**_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
_ ** **_Since you paralyzed me_ **

****  
  


The tears were streaming down her face as the last week replayed over and over in her head. She was sitting at the dining room table, with her head in her hands, crying softly.

She smiled softly at the memories that she spent with Luke in the past five years. “Ava, love, you know he wouldn’t like to see you crying.” Michael appeared in the door and came over to rub her back softly.

She lifts her head and his heart breaks at the makeup that ran down her face. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, “I know Mikey, I just don’t know what I’m going to do without him.” She looks up at him and a tear trickles down her face, “What are we going to do…” she mumbles as she puts her hand on her stomach.

Mikey’s eyes widen, “Avie, what-are you pre-pregnant?” She nods slowly and more tears start to stream down her face.

“What am I going to do? I can’t raise a baby by myself!” She crumbles and Mikey is right there to help pick up the pieces, like always. You see, Ava is actually Mikey’s younger sister. At first he was reluctant to allow Luke to date her, but once he saw how happy she was, he gave them his blessing.

“Love, you’re not going to be doing this on your own. You have me, your older brother, plus you have Ashton and Calum, heck even the boys of One Direction. I’m sure that they will be on board, and trying to fight their way into being the godfather.”

Ava chuckles, “Yeah, I can imagine that. But, I want you to be the godfather, you’ve been there for me, even when our parents weren’t there.”   
  
“Okay, alright,” Mikey sighs before he speaks, “Did you go to a doctor”

She nods, “Yeah, last week, I’m about two months along.”

**_Seven whole days, seven whole days  
_ ** **_Since you lost your fight_ **

It was a whirlwind of emotions when Luke was diagnosed with stage 4 brain cancer.

_“I’m serious Luke, those dizzy headaches or whatever you’ve been getting for the past couple of weeks isn’t good. You need to go see a doctor!” Ava pleaded with him as they were getting ready for bed and all Luke did was shake his head._   
  
_“You know how I feel about doctors, and I already told you that I haven’t had one today.”_   
  
_“Well, when was the last time you had a dizzy spell and woke up not remembering where you were?”_

_Luke was silent for a minute, “Yesterday…” he mumbled quietly._

_“And you think you’re okay? Luke, I really think you should get checked out.”_

_“No, I don’t want--” Luke stops talking and collapses as he starts to convulse rapidly. Ava screams at the top of her lungs before she grabs the nearest phone._

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_   
  
_“My boyfriend, he started seizing, please help!” She said, almost screamed into the phone. She told him her address and where to go to get through, she even said they could break down the door._

_“Alright, stay calm help is on the way. But, could you turn him to his side so he doesn’t choke on any possible fluids that could make its way out of his mouth.”_

_Ava carefully turns him and puts some of her weight, “Alright, what else do I have to do?"_

_“Nothing really, but I’m going to stay on the phone with you until they show up.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“So, what happened before he started to seize?”_

_“We were arguing about getting his head scanned, he’s been complaining of major headaches, dizzy spells and he’s passed out a couple times not remembering where he was.” She hears the frantic typing of the keys on a computer._

_“Okay, okay. Just make sure that when the paramedics come that you tell them, they’ll know what it is.” Just as he spoke those last words, Ava heard the sirens and then the door was literally broken down._

_“I’m hanging up now, thank you!” She hangs up before he could reply. She screams, “IN THE SECOND ROOM ON THE LEFT!”_

_No sooner there was a full team of paramedics surrounding her, and she didn’t even notice that Luke had stopped seizing. The first paramedic put his ear up to his chest, “He’s still breathing! Let’s get him to the hospital.”_

_Ava moves away to get a pair of shoes on, and watches as the paramedics get his vitals before they put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. She noticed that his lips were getting blue, so they knew he wasn’t getting oxygen to his lungs fast enough._

_“So, what happened?” Ava went over the last 10 or so minutes of what had happened. the paramedic was writing it down as the others were getting him onto the stretcher._

_“His name is Luke Hemmings, birthdate is July 16th 1996.”_

_The paramedic radios in, “We have a 20 year old male, major seizure, five minutes away.” He looks to Ava, “Riding with or following?”_

_“Riding with, please.”_

_“Alright, come on we need to get to the hospital.” The two of them rushed out to the car, Ava was pushed into the front seat as the others were in the back getting Luke ready for the countless tests that they were going to perform on him._

_“Did you call his family?”_

_She shakes her head, “His family was killed in a freak accident 2 years ago, I’m his only family.”_

_“Friends?”_

_“I texted my brother and our friends to meet me at the hospital.”_

_“Okay, so then we’ll tell the nurse and doctors that you are the one in charge of his well being, alright?”_   
  
_“What does that mean?” Her eyebrows furrowed._   
  
_“It means that if any sort of surgery has to happen, you will sign off on it. You’re over 18, right?”_

_“Yeah, I am.”_

_“Okay.” He looks at the street signs, “LESS THAN ONE MINUTE AWAY!” He yells to the back and the paramedics yell back that they were ready._   
  
_As soon as the ambulance pulls into the parking lot, Luke was pulled right out and Ava was led to a private room, since Luke happens to be famous._

_A few minutes later, the rest of the boys came in, with puffy eyes. “Why do we see Luke all over national news?” Mikey spoke, tearing up in the process._

_Ava broke, the first time since it happened, “H-he started seizing.”_

_They all cried, and Calum took the liberty of picking up Ava and letting her fall asleep in his lap. They were all just staring into space, as Mikey was mumbling to himself, “I should have told him to go to the hospital” over and over again._

_It wouldn’t be for another two hours until the doctor came in, “Ava Clifford and company, we have some news.”_

_“Is he alright?”_

_“Yes, he’s alright, but he has a battle ahead of him.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, after we took some scans of his brain and took blood, and spoke to an Oncologist.”_

_“Wait, that’s a doctor that specializes in cancer…” Ashton finally spoke._

“Mikey, why did Luke have to die? Of all people, why him?” She looked at him with her pleading eyes.  
  
“I’ve been asking myself that same thing this past week,” He shook his head, “He was my best friend and he’s gone. The father of my nephew or niece, and he won’t be here.”

Ava stood up when Mikey had finally cried, she wrapped her arms around him and they both cried in each others arms. After about ten minutes Ava spoke up, “I know this isn’t something you want to hear, but the hospital called and asked about the funeral arrangements, I told them that we had a place, but not a date.”

“The 16th.”

“What?”

“Have it on the 16th, we can all cry in the morning and then the party after will be us celebrating his birthday.”

“You think he would like that?”

“I’m sure of it, he never liked it when people were sad, so having something to celebrate will be good.”

“Alright, I’ll call the hospital. You call the funeral home.”

_The doctor nodded, “I’m afraid so. I hate to be the one who has to tell you this, but Luke has brain cancer.”_

_All their heads just snapped up, “What? It can’t be that bad though, please tell me it’s now that bad?” Ava spoke pleadingly._

_The doctor sighs, “I can’t be certain, but it doesn’t look good.” He looks around, “I’ll send in the doctor who can tell you more.”_

_“Thank you doctor,” Mikey spoke up as he moved next to his sister._

_The Oncologist on call came in and spoke to them, explained what the hospital’s plan of attack will be until he’s deemed strong enough. He tells them that just because he has stage four doesn’t mean that he won’t live, his life is just shortened a bit (or a lot, whichever way you picture it). He spoke to them about chemotherapy to shrink the tumors, since the surgery is out of the question due to the position of them. He wanted to start on the therapy, but Luke was still too weak so he needed to wait. He left them be until a nurse walked through a few minutes later saying that he was ready for visitors._

_Ava went in first, she walked into his room, and he turned towards her. His eyes were dull, like the life was drained out of him. He smiled towards her, and all she could do was stand there in shock._

_“Baby, don’t cry, I will be fine.”_

_“No, you’re not going to be fine. We’re going to end up losing you.” The tears were slowly trickling down her face and Luke was soon to catch them._

_“Just because I have cancer doesn’t mean you’re going to lose me, you’ll still always have me right in your heart.”_

_“I know that, but you won’t be here with me.” Luke doesn’t speak and he sighs, “See, how am I going to survive without you?”_

_“You were able to survive 17 years with your brother right at your side, I’m sure it will be just like old times.”_

_“But, I don’t want old times. I want you.”_

**_It's been seven whole days without your embrace_ **

_“Come here,” He opens his arms and she accepts his hug. That was one of the many things she longed for, his warm hugs. She breathed in his scent, as if it would be their last hug._

“Is it weird that I just want him to hug me one more time?” She asked randomly to Mikey as they were getting ready for the funeral. They weren’t wearing black, specific orders for everyone else, instead they were wearing whatever color they chose. They didn’t want something out of a movie, they wanted to make this funeral their own, the way that Luke would have wanted it.

Mikey shakes his head, “I’m with you there, Avie,” He kisses her forehead before they walk downstairs, Ashton, Calum, and One Direction, as well as their families, were there as well. The funeral was private for only family and friends, no one else. They didn’t want it to be too crowded, they just wanted something small and intimate.

**_I wanna see your face  
_ ** **_I got some things to say  
_ ** **_Was just a week ago  
_ ** ****_You said I love you girl_

_It was bad, Luke had worsened overnight, the doctors didn’t know what happened. They couldn’t understand why his health was dwindling so fast, why he couldn’t keep anything down. He was losing weight too fast, he was draining right before their eyes._

_“WHY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS A FEW DAYS TO LIVE? YESTERDAY YOU TOLD ME MONTHS?!” Ava screamed, followed by violent sobs. The doctor was rubbing her arm in comfort._

_“I’m sorry, it seems the we had missed that the cancer spread everywhere else in his organs. I’m surprised that he lasted this long with what we found in his full body scan.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Here come with me and I’ll show you.” He leads her into his office and pulls up the CT Scans onto his computer. He turns the monitor towards Ava, and he points to different images._

_“So, what you’re looking at here is his brain, you can see that the tumors are varying in sizes, from tiny peas to the size of golf balls.” He clicks his mouse to show the next few organs, all them them showing the same state as the brain, but some of them are larger._

_“But, can’t you try to do something?” She pleads with him._

_“We’re trying everything, we just started him on his first round of chemo to see if that would shrink the tumors to buy us time on to what we can do next.”_

_“Do you think it could help?”_

_“At this point, I’m willing to do whatever. I promise you that I’m trying, he’s the only patient that I am working with right now, he has all my attention.”_

_“Okay, thank you.” He smiles and walks her back to Luke, who turns his head and his face falters at her tear stained cheeks._

_“Baby, what’s wrong?” He croaks out._

_She shakes her head, “I just want you to know that I love you, okay?”_

_“I love you girl.” She leans down and softly kisses his cold lips._

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of Luke Hemmings, who has now returned to his home with Our God, The Father." The priest spoke to the small gathering in the church. They weren’t going to go to a church, but Mikey insisted because it would be better. The Priest went on with the start of the Mass, with he himself talking about forgiveness for all Luke’s sins. They repeated when needed, and spoke when needed.

Ava, Mikey, Ashton, and Calum all spoke from the Old Testament, with Ava reading last. She read her favorite reading, her emphasizing on Luke’s favorite part of the reading, “ Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.” She choked up at that part, because it was as if Luke was there right with her, next to her watching her read.

The Priest continued on with a speech about what Luke had accomplished in his twenty years of life on this earth. He mentioned how he met his three best friends, brothers actually, and became top selling artists, and then that he met the girl of his dreams. There wasn’t a eulogy, Ava didn’t have the heart to write anything, every time she went to write, it would be covered more in tears than anything.

The rest of the funeral went as a blur, Ava stared at the coffin, the coffin that held her now dead boyfriend. She had on hand over her stomach, the other clutching Mikey’s hand, while Niall was on her other side rubbing her back.

**_I said I love you more  
_ ** **_And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so_ **

_Luke’s health deteriorated over the next two weeks, the doctors were baffled that he was able to pull the far into this. They just had to keep him company, and maybe the chemo was helping, but they didn’t care. The doctors took it day by day._

_Ava came into the hospital, with news to tell Luke, but she didn’t know how he would take it. She walked into his room, and she smiled softly as he was laughing at the television playing._

_“Hey, Luke,” She spoke as she leaned over and kissed him._

_“Baby, how are you?”_

_“I’m good, I actually have some news for you. But, don’t don’t too excited, okay? I don’t want you to go into shock.” He nods his head, “Well, I’m pregnant.” She rubbed her flat stomach and she watched as he looked down at her stomach and smiled._

_“Really? I’m going to be a father?”_

_“Yes, your baby is having a baby.” Ava spoke very happily, and she could see that Luke was really happy as well._

_“I know that you will make a great mother,” She presses his hand onto hers, and he all but imagined feeling the baby kick under his palm. How he wished he could last that long._

_“And you as well, being a good father.”_

_“If only I would make it, the doctors are not even sure I would make it to next week.”_

_A tear trickled down her face, “I love you, Ava.”_

_“I love you more.”_

_Luke coughed, he took in a few breathes as if he was trying to catch his breath. He paused a bit, “If you say so.”_

_His eyes drew back inside of his head and he fell back on the bed, the constant beep filled Ava’s ears as she screamed for help. But, no matter what they did, he was gone. A nurse took her out of the room, and tried to calm her down because she was putting herself into a panic attack, something not good for the baby._

_“Call it, time?” She heard the doctor ask the nurse._

_“7:45 pm, July 11th, 2016.”_

This is where Ava is left alone, they lowered Luke’s casket six feet into the ground. She looks at the coffin:

**_Luke Robert Hemmings  
_ ** **_July 16th, 1996-July 11th, 2016  
_ ** **_Beloved brother, boyfriend and bandmate.  
_ ** ****_“If you say so.”_

“Ava, you okay?” She looks to her side and looks at Niall.

“I’m fine, it just doesn’t feel like he’s gone. It’s as if he’s my guardian angel now, like I can feel him.”

“Keep thinking that, you may never know. The others want to get to the venue, you ready?” She nods and hooks her arm with his.

They make it to the venue, Madison Square Garden to be exact, who said that they couldn’t have his birthday in here? They invited all the stars that Luke had met in the past couple years, and even gave away tickets to lucky winners, as well as sold a few at an auction. All the money that was given went to a charity that Ava and Mikey started in Luke’s name, to helping people get treatments for cancer who simply can’t afford it.

“I’m sure Luke would love what you did,” Mikey spoke as Ava was surveying the venue, she saw the boys of One Direction, Nick Grimshaw, Michael Buble and Olly Murs, to name a few.

“And I’m sure he’s going to love what I’m about to sing.” Mikey nodded and lead her on stage.

“Hello ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please. Please welcome, my sister, Ava Clifford.” The audience cheer and she gets up to the mic and speaks, “This was a song that I wrote the day after Luke passed, enjoy.”

She turns her head and motions for the boys to start the music. How could this not be a party without having the rest of 5 Seconds of Summer play the music?  
  
The melody started playing and Ava closed her eyes before slowly belting out the words. She made it through, with a few hiccups of tears, but everyone knew that it was hard.

_**It's been seven whole days without your embrace  
** _ **_I wanna see your face  
_ ** _**I got some things to say  
** _ _**Was just a week ago  
** _ _**You said I love you girl  
** _ **_I said I love you more  
_ ** **_And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so  
_ ** **_If you say so  
_ ** ****_If you say so_

The audience was in tears, but alas it was the best almost birthday party that they ever attended.

Ava never did marry anyone, she did date here and there, but she couldn’t commit. Her heart will always belong to Luke, and their twins: Luke Roberts and Luca Ann. And don’t forget, with the helpful hands of Mikey and the boys.

She would make it into her mid nineties until a voice came to her one night, “Ava, finally you can be with me.”

“Luke, what do you mean?” She looked down and noticed that she was young again. She looked over and saw her lifeless body on her bed.

“You’ve just passed away. I never left you, I stayed and became your guardian angel. Now my spirit is done, ready to pass over. And since we have each other, we can both pass over together.”

“Okay, I’ve missed you so, so much.”

“I know, I know. But, what matters is I’m here now.”

“I love you,” Luke spoke and Ava sparked up a memory.

“I love you more, Luke.”

Luke chuckles before replying, “If you say so.”

  
  
**_THE END._ **   
_**I AM SORRY.** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
